I won't give up
by middeneaht
Summary: The love between two people can last for longer than a lifetime. This is the story of how two people, despite all the problems that face them, remain as lovers and try to keep an old promise.


**I was listening to this song today and realised how much it suited Merlin and Freya's relationship and so this song fic was created. Enjoy!**

**Xx-Xx-Xx**

_**"Love is a force more formidible than any other. It is invisible- it cannot be seen or measured, yet it is powerful enough to transform you in a moment, and offer you more joy than any meterial possesion could."- Barbara de Angelis **_

Xx-Xx-Xx

He gazes into her lovely chocolate brown eyes and he knows that she's the only one he will ever love. He can tell by the look on her face that she's thinking the the same thing.

_When I look into your eyes  
It's like watching the night sky_

He strokes her soft raven black hair as they cuddle together in the filthy dark catacombs under Camelot, the very city that stops them from being together. Yet that doesn't bother them at the moment, as they can only think of each other. The food that he had previously brought down for her lay forgotten on the cold stone floor. The flickering candles created shades of orange that seemed to dance across the wall. They sat in silence and peace.

_Or a beautiful sunrise  
Well, there's so much they hold_

'Merlin,' Freya whispers 'how can you love me? Most people hate me.'  
'I told you before' he replies with a caring smile on his face 'I'm not most people.' He softly kisses her head and they continue to cuddle. Her head resting on his shoulders and his resting gently on top of her head. Their arms are rapped around each other in a loving embrace, both unwilling to let go of the other.

_And just like them old stars  
I see that you've come so far  
To be right where you are  
How old is your soul?_

Eventually he has to leave so no one knows that he's up to something, but when he does it's with promises of running away to start a new life together. In a place where no one will try and keep them from each other, where they will not be hated for who they are.  
As he disappears round the corner, Freya watches him go with sad eyes filled with unshed tears. It will be the last time they will be together.

_Well, I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up_

Tears stream down his face he he cradles the woman his loves in his arms. She smiles gently at him 'I love you Merlin.' She loved him more now that he knew what she truly was and accepted her 'I love you too.' He cries back, then sobs 'I'm sorry I couldn't save you.' She wipes the tears from his eyes 'don't be. You made me feel loved, you saved me in the best way you could.'

_And when you're needing your space  
To do some navigating_

As he stands on the grass next the the shimmering blue lake watching the small wooden boat that contained if first and only love, his heart shatters into millions of pieces. He realises, however, that they will meet again someday.

_I'll be here patiently waiting_  
_To see what you find_

It's years later when he sees her again. He smiles in joy as he sees her emerge from the lake where he laid her to rest. The tiny droplets of water dripping from her body as she walks up to him add to her beauty. They embrace in a tight hug and know that the time they will spend together will be short. He has to leave her to go and help Arthur.

'_Cause even the stars they burn  
Some even fall to the earth  
We've got a lot to learn  
God knows we're worth it_

He finds himself wishing that he could forget about Arthur and about the destiny that was forced upon him. He wants to run away with his love. But he knows he can't and, even though it destroys him to do so, he knows he has to leave her again.

_No, I won't give up_

Albeit, when he walks away this time, with Excalibur clenched tightly in his grasp, he does not feel sadness. No, instead he feels happy. Somehow Freya was still alive and he knows that she will wait for him, that he will soon see her again.

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily  
I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make  
Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use  
The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake_

Throughout the years and the difficulties he still remembers her and their promise that he knows he will keep.

_And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend  
For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn  
We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in  
I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am_

And finally when Arthur knows who is really is and destiny is completed, he sees her again. When he has given all he can for King Arthur he stumbles to the lake where he knows she is waiting.

_I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough_

He sits down on the edge of the lake, dipping his red hands into the cool water and closes his eyes.

_I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up, still looking up._

When he opens them again, unaware of how much time as passed, he sees the kind face of the one he loved the most. His head is resting on her lad and she smiles gently as she strokes his hair. The pain has gone.  
'They're going to miss you.' She speaks

_Well, I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)  
God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)_

'They'll understand.' He replies 'I wanted to come and see you again.'  
He raps his arms around her and pulls her down so she's led on the grass next to him. They stare at the dark starry sky above them as they lay cuddled in each other's arms.

_We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)  
God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)_

He would never go back to Camelot. I knew that his friends would miss him but he loved Freya too much to really care. Arthur, Gwen and the knights would forgive him. They after all knew what it was like to love someone. He wouldn't have made it long anyway. He didn't want them to watch him die.

_I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love_

They stayed together staring at the sky in peaceful silence until it they felt it was time to move on. Now he could stay with her and they would go to a place with with mountains, a few fields, wild flowers, a couple of cows, and a lake. After all it was what they had promised on that fateful night huddled in those dark and dirty catacombs.

_I'm still looking up_

**Xx-Xx-Xx**

**what do you think? Was it good? Review and tell me what you think! ^-^ **


End file.
